In a data center, reduction of the total costs from introduction to operation of information and communication technology (ICT) equipment, such as, for example, a server, may be required. As detailed cost reduction, a technique of (1) or (2) given below is considered:
(1) Reduction of the installation cost of the cooling equipment by the high integration of information processing apparatuses (ICT equipment) such as, for example, a server, and the reduction and optimization of the cooling equipment; and
(2) Reduction of the operation cost and cooling cost of the cooling equipment by the highly efficient heat exhaust of the information processing apparatus.
In order to implement the technique of (1) or (2) described above, liquid immersion cooling has attracted public attentions as a cooling method and a mounting method of the information processing apparatus.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-097338.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, “TSUBAME-KFC: Ultra Green Super Computer Research Facility Using Liquid Immersion Cooling” by Toshio Endo and two others, [online], International Academic Information Center of Tokyo Institute of Technology, [Searched on Apr. 8, 2016], Internet <URL: http://www.el.gsic.titech.ac.jp/˜endo/publication/endo-hokke13-slides.pdf> (Non-Patent Document 1).